Something Like That
by saresare
Summary: A birthday fic for Squabble. Secker fluff. Sarah and Becker have a snowball fight.


**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

**

* * *

SOMETHING LIKE THAT  


* * *

**

* * *

_by saresare_

For the amazing Squabble! Happy birthday, hope you have an amazing day! I'm off to decorate your igloo, eh? ;)

**Everyone should spam her with happy birthday messages until her inbox explodes ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K+**  
**

**STATUS: **Fluff / One-shot birthday fic

**

* * *

**

"Brr! It's so cold!"

"Well that's the general idea of winter," Becker quipped. He turned around and immediately received a face full of snow.

Sarah laughed and dashed away. Becker grabbed a handful of snow and chased her. He aimed and fired, hitting her in the back of the head. On impact she toppled over and disappeared in a spray of white. When she failed to get back up after several seconds, a burst of fear detonated inside Becker and he rushed over, fearing he'd accidentally hurt her.

"Sarah?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. Within nanoseconds she had hid pinned against the snow, her laughter drifting through the empty field.

Her nose was so close to his they were almost touching. Suddenly Becker couldn't feel the cold anymore, just the warmth of her breath on his skin as she spoke.

"Did I scare you?" she teased.

"Nothing scares me," he lied.

"Right," she said incredulously.

"It's true," he insisted. And with that he rolled over so she was the one pinned down. "And I'm also tougher than you," he added with a wink, standing up.

Sarah scrambled up after him, a shrewd smile curving her features. Becker had already fled a good deal away, glancing behind at her once with a smirk before disappearing into the trees. She brushed the snow off herself and chased him into the woods.

It was eerily quiet inside the foliage. Icicles hung from the branches and her boots sunk with a squelch into the snow. Becker was nowhere in sight. She glanced around, knowing he would be seeking payback for her little stunt before. A twig snapped nearby; she looked over to see a bird flapping off into the distance.

In the brief moment of distraction, she was tackled to the ground. Unbeknownst to either, they rolled dangerously close to the edge of a precipice.

"Did I scare you?" he echoed.

"'Course not," she insisted.

He laughed and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She grinned and twisted her body sideways in an attempt to throw him off. She succeeded, and he pulled her along with him – down the precipice.

Becker hit the ground hard, letting out a grunt of pain as his head collided with a blunt rock.

"Ow," he mumbled, opening his eyes to see that night had fallen and the moon was bathing the white landscape in a faint silvery glow. He blinked back the dizziness and realised he was in some sort of trench, guarded on both sides by the steep cliffs.

He noticed Sarah laying a couple of metres away and hurried over to her. He shook her gently, fear radiating off him like a beacon.

"Mm?" she asked groggily.

He exhaled his bated breath in relief. "We fell," he explained, putting his arm around her and sitting her up.

"That was clever," she grumbled, clutching onto him for support and standing up. "How are we going to get back up?"

"We'll have to follow the trench and find a place to climb up in the morning. Seems we're stuck here for the night."

"Stuck in a ditch with Captain Becker for a whole night," Sarah mused, offering a wry smile. "Hm, how will I cope?"

"You'll manage," he said. "I think that's a cave over there. We should check it out, Dr Page."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Call me that once more and I will kill you myself," she warned, leading the way over to said cave.

They ducked at the entrance and slipped inside. Sarah gasped in amazement. The floor was scattered with snow blown in from outside, the frozen walls were glistening from the stripes of moonlight, and the roof was drooping with dozens of stalactites.

"Not bad," Becker commented.

Sarah took a seat against the wall near the back, hugging her knees. "Not exactly Versace, but it'll do." Her breath was a visible stain against the icy air.

Becker sat beside her. "You're cold."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"I thought my name was Captain Becker. All my life I've had it wrong. My mistake."

Sarah laughed and rubbed her shoulders. She glanced at him sideways. "You know … we could, um … huddle together for warmth."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like some corny thing Temple would say."

"Never mind," she muttered.

Becker shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "Of course corny things sound better coming from you."

Sarah choked a bit on her next breath. She coughed and laughed, feeling a warm blush creep into her cheeks.

"Any ideas on how to pass the time?" Becker continued.

"I can think of something," she said without thinking. Her eyes widened and she looked away, grimacing and cursing under her breath.

"Like what?"

"Um, nothing."

There was a moment's pause, then, with his voice full of amusement, Becker said, "Can I guess what you were going to say?"

Mortified, Sarah turned back to face him. Her protest was cut short by his lips pressed against hers. He broke off after a couple of seconds and pulled away, meeting her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Did I guess right?" he asked.

Sarah stared at him for a few seconds, still rigid in surprise. "Something like that," she managed. She tried to stifle a stunned laugh and snorted, immediately clapping her hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

Becker laughed. "Guess I better try again, then."

"Trapped in a cave with Captain Becker for a whole night," Sarah reiterated. "I think I can cope with that."


End file.
